Different types of standing wheelchairs are known in the art and often take the form of simple systems that elevate a user from a seated position to a semi-standing position when the wheel chair is stopped. It is, however, unknown in the art to provide a manual standing wheelchair that permits a user to enjoy the freedom of standing while moving the wheelchair. It is a further problem in the art to provide a wheelchair that is not only stable when moving while a user is in a standing position, but also to provide a wheelchair that, in one embodiment, offers the benefits of manual (rather than electric) propulsion, such as increased cardiovascular and muscular benefits, and independence from batteries and power sources. It is a further problem to provide such a manual propulsion system that maintains a relatively constant arm position for users as they propel the wheelchair along by grasping and pushing the rims of the side wheels of a wheel chair. It is yet another problem in the prior art to provide a standing wheelchair that provides a light weight, variable speed solution that can offer both seated and standing movement in the forward, reverse, and turning directions. It is an additional problem that known wheelchairs cannot provide retractable front wheels that can retract for ground clearance when in seated operation, nor can known wheelchairs allow for narrowly inset wheels with auto-tensioned drive systems that permit users to traverse narrow doorways.